


Becoming Us

by OrcaAsesina



Series: TMNT Fanfiction [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Comedy, Crime Fighting, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrcaAsesina/pseuds/OrcaAsesina
Summary: This work is purely fiction and made for entertainment/story-telling purposes. I do not own any of the characters save for ones that I conjured up myself. Characters I do not own belong to their respected creator(s), affiliations, etc. Any media I may reference in my stories belong to their respected owner(s), creator(s), affiliations, etc.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello/Original Female Character(s), Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: TMNT Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586773
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction to the FanFic

**Author's Note:**

> This work is purely fiction and made for entertainment/story-telling purposes. I do not own any of the characters save for ones that I conjured up myself. Characters I do not own belong to their respected creator(s), affiliations, etc. Any media I may reference in my stories belong to their respected owner(s), creator(s), affiliations, etc.

In any case, this is my first ever Fan Fiction, and admittedly I don’t know a whole lot about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and their world. So why pick them for my first FanFic? Honestly, I’ve always been drawn to the Turtles and their rodent sensei, Master Splinter. I always felt as though there was a deeper sense to them rather than just kicking butt and taking names in and out of the sewers of New York City as well as around the world (and universes). Their tale is one that is unique in its own way, and while I’m not here to re-tell it, I’m here to expand on it in a different light. Obviously, there will be some self-reflection of each character as well as romance, drama, action/adventure, and all that good stuff. I’ll attempt not to overburden the storyline, and as always criticism (hopefully constructive) is welcome. However, if you don’t like how I write or attempt to “troll” me, I respectfully request that you don’t read my story. All kinds of bashing and hate mail will be ignored. To those that hold an interest and have genuine questions, my inbox is always open!

Before we begin, I would like to establish some timeline information as far as how the Turtles and the others are. Most of my information has come from turtlepedia.com. I’ve also taken a bit of information from certain comics, cartoons, and movies, especially the newest Nickolodeon adaptation of the TMNT series. I’ve also added a few tweaks of my own such as the ages. Because this story will have some adult situations, I’d rather not write about children under the age of 15 doing the nasty. It’s just a personal thing with me, so deal.  
If you would like to link me to some other sites or give me some information that would further help the development of not only my characters but of Splinter, April, Casey, the Turtles, etc. please by all means don’t hesitate to contact me! I’m always looking to become a better writer and researcher of my chosen topic.

> Splinter/Hamato Yoshi – A highly ranked member of the Foot Clan, Hamato Yoshi is a fierce ninja skilled in arts of Ninjutsu. He became romantically involved with Tang Shen which invoked the jealousy and wrath of another Foot Clan, member, Oroku Nagi. Nagi attacked Shen in a fit of jealous rage. Yoshi defended his love the only way he knew how which resulted in Nagi’s death, but not before Nagi took the life of his beloved Shen. For killing another member of the Clan, Yoshi was given the choice between exile and death. He chose exile and moved to New York City to start a new life.  
Living in New York didn’t stop Yoshi’s past from haunting him. He caused the rage of Nagi’s brother, Oroku Saki, who follows Yoshi to New York in an attempt to kill him for the honor of his fallen brother. Yoshi, unknown of the dangers, lives a peaceful life in the city working where he can living in a small apartment complex. Feeling lonely, Yoshi decides to get a pet to keep him company whenever he is at home. Visiting one of the local stores, he comes into contact with many assortment of animals – including a rat which he played with for a time. But finally, he decided on a group of four turtles carrying them home in their tank. During his walk back, he was attacked by Saki and the two lock in a fierce duel with Yoshi protecting his beloved turtles. In an attempt to kill Yoshi, Saki dumps a thick toxin on Yoshi and his turtles. Thinking he won, Saki leaves Yoshi and his turtles writhing around in agony. Except the purple sludge isn’t toxin, it is mutagen, an ooze like substance developed by the alien species inhabiting New York City known as the Kraang. The mutagen quickly takes effect, transforming Yoshi into a giant rat and his turtles into anthropomorphic beings taken after their father’s human form. Noticing their current state, Yoshi takes no time ushering not only himself but his turtle children into the sewers. There would be no way humanity would take them like this.  
Adopting the name Splinter, Yoshi now lives deep underneath the city raising and teaching his sons the arts of Ninjutsu for the goal of good and protection as well as a way to center their cores and deal with their new forms. It also gives them purpose in life: to protect the inhabitants of their home.

> April O’Neil – One of the smartest students in her class, April often dabbled in computers and science. She enjoyed the thrill and challenge technology gave her as it stimulated her mental prowess. At age 17, she became assistant and intern to the brilliant yet devious Dr. Baxter Stockman. His ideas were said to possibly revolutionize the world for the better; if he wasn’t so selfish that is. April assisted Dr. Stockman on many of his research needs as well as mechanical projects. His biggest hit, the Mousers, were robots designed to solve the city’s ever growing rat problem. However, Stockman used his technology to rob banks and perform other crimes simply for the hell of it. All of that was kept secret until April discovered him one day in the act. Enraged, Stockman sent his Mousers to dispose of April causing her to flee into the sewers from his underground lair. While on the run, she was found and rescued by the turtles who brought the injured April back to their home. At first frightened, she came to see that they were indeed on her side, thanks to Donatello and Splinter. After explaining what had happened, the turtles and April went back and disposed of not only the Mousers, but foiled and exposed Stockman’s plans for any further attacks and crimes on the city.  
April was coined a hero, and promptly interviewed on the news. When asked if she would continue in the science and computer field, April responded by stating that as fun as it was, following an uncovering the truth was even better. She soon began to intern at the Channel 6 News Station; by the age of 19, April became one of their top reporters. Thanks to her ties with the turtles, she seemed to have a knack of being where the action was often able to find a silver lining in all of their adventures. And because of April, the turtles had a link to the outside world as well as the ability and knowledge that not all humans would treat them badly.   
When April isn’t working or at home, she’s hanging out with Splinter and the four brothers training with them in the arts of Ninjutsu or with them on their crazy adventures. All five have developed an extremely close bond with April. Her home even became the turtles’ second base of operation. It’s safe to say she’s one of the closest allies the turtles have.

> Arnold Bernid “Casey” Jones – All action and no talk is one of Casey’s man life mottos. Having been on his own for a good part of his preteen life onward, he learned all of his necessarily life lessons from his greatest teacher at a young age: television of course! He decided that the best way to keep is time is being like the good guys on TV to take out the various crime leaders and scumbags of the city using an arsenal of weapons including baseball bats, hockey sticks, cricket bats, and golf clubs stored in his trusty golf bag. Wearing a hockey mask to protect his identity and cut-off biking gloves for style, Casey became proficient in the art of street brawling and stealth never once getting caught by the NYPD. Because of his vigilante lifestyle, Casey often winds up living on the streets or in shelters.  
Everything changed when Casey saw a red-head being attacked in an alley one night. Wanting to save the damsel in distress, he wasted no time in laying waste to the robotic creatures that threatened her safety. However, he seemed to have bitten off more than he could chew as the pink things in tin armor kept coming and coming. But then all of a sudden they were being taken down by four mysterious figures, all faster than the shadows. Casey did what he could to protect the damsel only to find that the threat was over and taken out by the turtles. Since then, Casey has been adopted by the gang as their seventh member becoming brothers with the turtles (especially Raphael), another son to Splinter, and a love interest to April O’Neil.  
When not training or going on missions with the turtles, he can be found with April who usually helps him with his studies or keeps an eye out on the outside world for their five mutant friends. Casey owes all he can to those that have taken in him, and he’s sworn himself to his new family.

> The Turtles – What can be said? The Turtles are pretty much the same save a bit of older for my story purposes.  
Leonardo is the oldest brother and leader of the group, but often questions himself about whether or not he’s fit for such a position. Often times he is off meditating or training with Master Splinter. He gets the most shit from Raphael, and the two will often butt heads. But as always, Leo is loyal to his brothers and Master. He’s also always looking out for others and doing what he can to protect the humans and their city from the dangers that lurk within the dark. Steadfast, serious, and enjoys success out of his training.  
Raphael is the second oldest brother and second in command. Always seems to be second in everything to Leo huh? Raph has major anger issues that stem from not being good enough (in his eyes anyway), as well as a streak of vigilante justice. The “lone wolf” of the family. He hates for evil to get away and would rather die fighting for a cause then retreating to fight another day. Even though Raph is rough around the shell, he’s quite loving and supportive and protective of his brothers, especially Mikey. Rebellious, stubborn, and enjoys a good fight.  
Donatello is the third brother and brains of the operation. He’s always coming up with nifty gadgets to use for the fight against evil-doers. Donny’s pretty quiet, though, preferring to be surrounded by his toys and machines than others. It’s as though he’s afraid of what the world will think of him – even his beloved brothers. But he’s always there in a pinch to do whatever he can to help out. The tinkerer does pretty much anything he can think of to keep his mind busy. Naïve, intelligent, and enjoys the pleasures of building.  
Michelangelo is the last of the four brothers. The regular Harlequin of the gang. Being the youngest, he often feels nothing of the responsibility that the others do, and requires a lot of reigning in from his imaginations. Mikey loves exploring the sewers on his skateboard. More than that is good ol’ pizza. More than that? His brothers and Splinter. He and Raph share a strong brotherly bond and Mikey knows that he can go to him for any problem, no matter how small or stupid. Jovial, imaginative, and enjoys having fun.

> Shredder/Oroku Saki – After dumping the toxin on his enemy, Saki believed himself to be rid of his brother’s murderer once and for all. But what was the point of going back home now? Here in New York City, he had the potential to lead his own clan and become even more powerful. He then adopted the name Shredder and built the New York Foot Clan from the ground up, becoming extremely powerful in the underworld dealings of his new home. As a major crime boss, he took what he wanted, when he wanted it with no one to stop him.  
During a major mission, his clansmen were ambushed by four mutant turtles. Enraged at them for foiling his plans, he launched an attack against the turtles at their next sighting. A bloodied fight quickly ensued with the turtles having no other choice but to kill in order to survive. Members of the Foot Clan fell to the skills of the turtles with Shredder recognizing their fighting style and skill. It was obvious that his nemesis wasn’t dead. Shredder now leads not only organized crime but a full frontal underground war on the turtles and their leader. He assumes that Yoshi survived the ooze, although probably horribly disfigured. He continues to search for his human enemy to this day unknown of Yoshi’s new identity and form.

> The Kraang – An alien race originally from Dimension X that employs its high intelligence to use humans as their guinea pigs in experimentations as well as harvest resources from the world, eventually leading to Earth’s destruction. The Kraang are world eaters only taking what they need and leaving the planet to die once done. They are often responsible for imbalances in nature as well as unusual happenings within New York City. Their Mutagen fell into the hands of Oroku Saki during a robbery of one of their base of operations making him one of their prime enemies. However, the turtles – their own creation – have become a thorn in their side to all the plans they’ve been developing for Earth. It is quite clear that they cannot proceed unless the turtles and their allies are destroyed.  
The Kraang are depicted as fleshy balls of what look like brain matter with tentacles for appendages. They move around in hover crafts and tin robot bodies that are outfit with defensive lasers. They communicate telepathically and verbally with gurgling, buzzing noises. Kraang, however, are not invincible and can be destroyed with elements such as fire and ice as well as the more gory methods such as sharp weaponry and their own weaponry.

> My characters will have information about them later on as the storyline progresses in the form of a ‘Paralogue’. More on that later!

So with all of this information out of the way, we can get on to the story! Thank you for bearing with me. I certainly do appreciate it. Again, don’t hesitate to contact me for any questions or to shoot the shit about the TMNT Universe. And trust me, this won’t be my only FanFic work. But for now, it is my first and it will have my undivided attention until it’s done.

Thank you and Enjoy!


	2. On Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story starts on the far away world of Gaya, home to Ambrosia and her four girls, Violet, Orchid, Iris, and Lily. Violet’s been taken by the Kraang, and the others are running out of time to rescue her. The family finally reunites, but thanks to the alien invaders, they end up on Earth at an abandoned Kraang outpost.
> 
> The year is late 2013. The story is set with these ages (human) in mind:
> 
> Splinter: 45 Ambrosia: 42  
> Leonardo [Oldest] : 18 Violet [Oldest] : 17  
> Raphael: 18 Orchid: 17  
> Donatello: 18 Iris: 17  
> Michelangelo [Youngest] : 18 Lily [Youngest] : 17  
> Casey: 22 April: 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is purely fiction and made for entertainment/story-telling purposes. I do not own any of the characters save for ones that I conjured up myself. Characters I do not own belong to their respected creator(s), affiliations, etc. Any media I may reference in my stories belong to their respected owner(s), creator(s), affiliations, etc.

Prologue – On Our Own

There was a steady pause in the breathing as bright, orange eyes peered out from the brush. Those pink, fleshy things were back as they roamed around in their tin bodies preparing their ship as well as some sort of machine. It was just as big as the ship, but stood on four legs with a large bulb at the top that housed a beam drill. The scout had been watching the Kraang for a few months now. Any attempts to attack them were thwarted by their defense system, so instead of wasted lives, the natives decided to ban together and relocate away from the strange beings. It was only when the earth started to cry out with earthquakes and volcano eruptions and other natural disasters caused by unnatural occurrences did the Varangu, Croocydia, and Chellusdine peoples come together in an attempt to rid the invaders from their world. That had been three years ago. Their world was all but destroyed now due to the terraforming and raping of natural resources as the once warring clans were slowly coming to a bitter end due to the parasitic alien invaders. But they weren’t going out without a fight. They had been planning a final, frontal attack on the Kraang and their machines. That’s why the scout was here, to get as much information as possible to finish the assault without interfering, or letting the Kraang know of their existence. Easy enough. But there was always something that went wrong. The orange eyes fell on a section of the Kraang camp where the prisoners were housed. It was there that the set of eyes saw what needed to be seen, then disappeared back into the jungles from where the attack on the Kraang would come from – and hopefully a rescue.

~<^>~

Gentle steps could be heard as the scout made her way back to camp. Her orange eyes looked about at the various different warriors and clansmen getting ready. When was the last time they all pulled together like this? Probably not in her lifetime, she was sure about that. The youngster lifted an arm to scratch at the back of her scaled neck as she came forward to greet her Commander. The elder female gave a bow as her daughter kneeled before her. It was then that she spoke with earnest, “Have you come with news about your sister?” The voice was gentle yet firm, face seemingly youthful yet eyes full of wisdom and old knowledge. “Does she still live?” Iris stood relaxing her posture after all the formalities were over, stepping inside of the tent. Even though the clans came together, that didn’t necessarily mean that they still trusted each other. Iris gave a nod as both settled down on the warm, sandy floor. “Yes, Mother Ambrosia. Violet lives. They hold her captive along with some others. I tried to figure out what they plan to do with her, but I didn’t want to risk being captured myself. I am sorry…” Iris looked down, ashamed that she had failed from saving her sister. A scaled hand placed itself gently on her shoulder causing her to look up and over at the other. “No. It is not your fault. Your news brings me great joy, Iris. There is still hope in rescuing Violet.” Her eyes were kind and offered a smile to the much younger female who could only give a weak smile back.

It was then that two other figures slipped inside of the tent who looked almost like the other two save different hues and shades of coloration and patterns. A pair of yellow eyes with a gentle, childlike manner and a pair of red-orange eyes with a strict discipline as if to mask true emotion looked onward at both Iris and Ambrosia. Iris gave a nod to her two other sisters in greeting; they returned the same to her and bowed in front of their mother before joining the circle, habit leaving a spot open for their missing blood, to the right of Ambrosia. Iris sat facing the elder, with yellow eyes on the right of Iris and fire eyes on the other side of Iris placing her to the left of Ambrosia. “Did you find her? Where’s Violet?” Yellow eyes asked urgently, her voice slightly high pitched as if excited. She had leaned forward in from her sitting position, and would have fallen forward if not for the stern hand from her companion that forced her back upright.  
Fire-Eyes rolled her eyes giving a snort. “Of course Iris found her, dung-brain. She’s the best tracker out of all of us. Don’t doubt her.” There was a pout and a gentle whine from the youngest sister. “I know that Violet is the best, Orchid. I didn’t say she wasn’t. But I still worry.”

  
“As you should, my little one.” Ambrosia gave a gentle coo toward her. “But do not worry for long, Lily. We will get Violet back.” There was assurance in her voice. Then suddenly the earth began to shake and rock, the four immediately huddling together. Ambrosia immediately covered her arms and most of her body over the three faes in a protective manner as the whole camp was rocked violently by the anger of nature. It ended just as quickly as it began, but the damage was already done. Angry shouts of rage and vengeance rang throughout the camp as the small group remained in their tent. As much as they wanted to rush out and see, there was no use in adding fuel to already angry clansmen.

  
“The land cries out for atonement!” They heard a shout. “We must prepare the assault now!” Cheers of agreement reached the voice, and eyes of horror were on the four. If the bulk of the attacked happened now, there was no telling what the Kraang would do. Especially since they had prisoners; they had Violet! Ambrosia raced out followed by her daughters looking onward at the amassing army. It was clear that they meant to strike, and meant to strike now. One of the generals came forward toward them, the females standing fast and flanking their elder with side arms ready. With a raised hand, however, they backed off allowing the male to come forward. “Ambrosia, do you not hear the call?” The general, a larger lizard of their same tribe, spoke, his blood red eyes staring at her and the smaller faes critically, his tongue flicking as if to taste their fears. “The Gaya will not wait any longer. We will strike, and strike hard. You were a great general,” He eyed her children with an obvious malice. “Once…before you decided to whelp. You don’t have to watch them anymore. Ptaaah! They’re old enough to fight alongside of us now…or have you grown soft in your new choice of life?” He all but growled at her as the background noise mirrored the anxiety and fury rising within the camp. Ambrosia’s eyes saw that he was dead serious. Unfortunately for him so was she.  
“Yes, Blacktooth, I do hear the spirits of Gaya crying. But I also hear my daughter’s silent cries as she is held captive by those monsters. I will not sit and allow her to die at the hands of Gaya’s plea for vengeance. I am a mother first, and warrior second. That is my path.” She gave a growl and pushed her way past the much bigger male. He gave a snarl of an irritating hiss attempting provocation, but was met with an ignored silence from the four as they slipped through the growing crowd. It was obvious that Ambrosia and her children would not take part in this raid and final attack. They were on their own.

~<^>~

Night had fallen rather quickly on the dying world, but it was far from silent. War drums could be heard in the distance signaling the final attack by the clansmen. The four huddled around the fire further into the forest preparing their own attack. Orchid was sitting a little ways from the others, sharpening her knives one by one to precision. They varied in size and design, all fashioned for a purpose. For Orchid it was killing. She had no qualms with taking another life. She was always funny that way, only taking up for her sisters and Ambrosia. Nothing else in life mattered to her save for family and honor – nothing at all. So her weapon of choice were knives and daggers; Orchid was a close combat expert. She wanted whoever she took life from to see her face, know who ended existence for him or her. It was true that Ambrosia sensed a darkness in her daughter when she was born, but meditation always kept it in check. At least, that is what Orchid has always been told. 

The third child, Iris, sat there adjusting her weapons as Lily sat to the right of her. Out of the four, Lily had always been closest to Orchid due to her extreme loyalty to the family and brutish charm. Orchid was always there to save the day and seemed to know what to say and when to say it. Lily felt safe with her sister, even when they were younger, and the others bullied them. Orchid always got into a tussle which Violet always ended up saving her from. There was a rivalry between the two that the whole family could sense, but rivalries were often set aside when one or all of the family was threatened. It was the need to protect that overrode the need to prove one over the other. From what each of them could remember, they were always on their own. Ambrosia had taught them that no matter what, all they had in the world was each other, and no matter how annoyed they got at one another, family was key and family was heart. Nothing should ever get in the way of family be it friends, lovers, enemies, or even nature or the gods and goddesses. Nothing got in the way of family.

  
Ambrosia rose with a fluid motion known to her kind, her claws digging into the soft earth. She no longer wore the stifling robes of an elder, but the garb of an amazon warrior as in her time in wars. Blacktooth was right when he mentioned that Ambrosia was one of the greatest generals known to their tribe. He was wrong when he thought her not to be so after she decided to indeed bear offspring. She became fiercer, predatory, dangerous, and ever watchful of everything around her for now she had four more reasons to live. She wore thick leather armor over her chest, stomach, and back as well as on the upper part of her tail, her thighs and the tops of her feet. Her head as adorned with a feathered leather cap that was a signal of a leader with the top flap coming just to the tip of her snout. There were little tick marks flooded all over the top and sides of the cap which marked her enemy kill count. Needless to say, she was running out of room. Ambrosia’s weapon of choice was her dual short swords and poison barbs that she shot from a bamboo reed. The poison was meant to hinder her opponent, not outright kill for that was the cowardly way of doing combat. There was nothing cowardly about gaining an advantage, however. Orchid was the next to follow being the second oldest after their captive sister. She wore no protective head gear, but wore a bandanna that held decorative feathers and jewels. Leather armor covered much of the same of her body as it did Ambrosia’s along with cloth bandages that she wound tightly around her lower arms, calves, and a third of her tail which ended with a dual blade augmentation that could slip on and off. Another augmentation was attached so that she could attach a blade to each of her elbows giving her another edge. A dagger was sheathed in each part of her armor as well as carried in a belt over her chest and around her hips. It was safe to say Orchid was armed to the teeth, and even if her daggers failed her, she had never shied away from using her claws and teeth. Iris took a breath as she followed in line keeping her bow and arrows close to her back. She was also dressed in the same fashion as armor as the other two save for a thicker hide on her left shoulder. The archer had arrows fashioned from just about anything from bone to tree to scraps of metal that she found. A few were poison tipped to slow down an enemy or even kill from afar if the need arose for it. The second youngest sister had the best eye in not only tracking but archery was well. In her quiver, she held the oldest sister’s main weapon of choice: a spear that could easily be folded to store and just as quickly snap back into place and hold. Violet’s ability with the weapon was second to none as she had devoted her life to it. She also brought along the augmentations to attach to the spear which was belted around her waist in a pouch. Seeing as Iris never really saw close combat as an archer, she could easily keep these items safe. But that didn’t mean Iris couldn’t take care of herself in close combat. Lastly, Lily fell behind in line seeming to preen with excitement. She enjoyed battle much like Orchid, but often hesitated to kill. It was the sport of proving that she was best, not taking the other’s life. Her chains hung about her loosely which often caused them to clink against one another. She quickly adjusted them as they strode out in order not to make much noise. Lily was a chain master, an art once considered dead save for Ambrosia’s dedicated tutelage in it hence passing it down to Lily. She was able to use the metal snake for just about anything. She could attach weights to the other end for stabilization or blades for attack. Often she attached the chain around her shoulders, neck, feet, or tail base in order to give her the widest range of attacks. Her augmentations hung around her waist for quick access should the need arise. As much as Lily seemed to have her head in the clouds, she was just as deadly as anyone else.

  
The line fell silent as they made their way through the jungles. Ambrosia often kept a head cocked, and her mouth open to sense the air around her. She knew that the tribes would attack soon not leaving them much time to rescue Violet. But if any scouts were to cross them, it would further detain the rescue mission. With certainty and as much quickness as possible, they managed to make their way to the edge of the Kraang camp. It bustled with activity, the pink fleshies going about in such a confusing fashion, the four didn’t even attempt to understand. “There!” Iris hissed as she pointed with her tail tip toward Violet’s cage. She was indeed there with the others that the Kraang had captured. She seemed to be sitting with her legs folded underneath her, her head down and eyes closed. “She seems to be either meditating or playing dead.” The archer scoffed as her eyes continued to scan the area in hopes of finding a way in. Ambrosia beat her to it as the elder gave a soft hiss. “All right. Orchid and I will draw as much attention away from her containment as possible. Iris, you and Lily get your sister out of there, even if it means lifting that cage. I know you both are strong and can do it. Is everyone ready? We don’t have much time.” The three lizards gave a nod and were about to go forward until the grounded started shaking again. They all ducked to their fours digging their claws into the ground as the tremor was worse than before. All save Ambrosia had their eyes tightly shut and huddled together as trees began to fall, animals rushed from the brush, and birds gave out cries of fear and outrage. It was then that they heard the cries of the tribes not too far off in the brush. The attack was starting!

  
The ground eased its shaking enough for the group to get their footing, and Ambrosia gave a hiss. “Their vessel is leaving. That’s what’s making the noise! And they are loading the captives onto the ship. We must follow!” There was no plan now as the four sprinted from the brush just ahead of the larger army of native. The Kraang turned and stopped what they were doing as the masses came forward to them. They became hurried as their defenses rose. Beams of light fired upon the approaching natives burning anything it touched.

  
“Arrow Formation!” Ambrosia roared, and her children immediately followed into a straight line pattern behind her mimicking her every move. They dodged and weaved through the army using them as cover as the lasers fired. As they got closer to the Kraang, the aliens began to board their vessel as it rocked causing the ground to tremble. Lily gave a hiss as she unhitched her chain from around her waist and shoulders attaching a block augmentation to the end. She broke formation and ran ahead spinning it easily in her grip as though it was a yo-yo. Muscles flexed showing exertion of effort as she spun as much as she could with all that she had waiting to get closer to the ship. As it began to raise its back, broad doors to close, she fired the chain end, the block sailing through to land in the gears of the door stopping it from closing. If anyone were to ask Lily later, she would admit to blind luck rather than experience. The ship began to rise, the Kraang obviously unknown to the stowaways that appeared to board their ship as the lizards climbed onto and up the chain to the door hanging in the air as they reached dangerous heights. One wrong move, and they would all go tumbling down to their deaths. The gears were crying out to move as the block started to crush underneath the weight of the machines. With renewed vigor, they climbed and climbed boarding onto the ship one by one until the block was all about ready to slip from the gears from being grounded to nothing, one member left still hanging out in the wind.

  
“You’re almost there, Mother Ambrosia!” Lily called as the other two pulled their Mom in. She reached out her arm toward the elder as the ship seemed to accelerate further and further into the air. The block suddenly spat out toward the ground, and with one final heave the females pulled in their leader right when the door slammed shut from the sudden freedom of the gears. They were all sprawled on the cool, metal floor, but they had made it on board. The ship made a soft groan of noise with another shriek of sound as they felt it move quickly up into the air further and further away from the planet into the skies above. A sick realization fell all over them as they realized that they may never find their way back home. Ambrosia raised herself from her children checking on them each with a gentle growl and snout nuzzles on each of them. Even if they never made it home, they were whole and they were together.

  
Or almost together. They still had to find Violet! Slipping from each other and the floor, they managed to make their way through the cargo hold as silently as possible, their claws absently scraping against the ground causing gentle clicking noises. Orchid started to grind her teeth annoyed that they were all making so much noise. They were definitely out of their element. Iris tilted her head up sniffing the air as a mixture of metal, captives, plants, and Kraang filled her nose. It crinkled as if to give way to her frustration and agitation. She hadn’t noticed that the group stop and she noisily bumped into another form. She looked up with a slight fear and apprehension that she had been careless to fall into the grip of one of those Kraang creatures. But it was the gentle, green eyes of their beloved mother that Iris met, and immediately she gave a breath of relief. Ambrosia placed her hands on Iris’ shoulders giving a soft chuckle. “You try too hard, my child.” She whispered squeezing them lightly. “Calm your mind. Release your fears. Think only of your sister and you will to find her. We have time.” Iris did as she was urged, closing her eyes taking a few breaths to calm her inner self. She gulped a little taking another breath. Eventually Iris settled down enough, gingerly tilted her head upward and gave another good sniff of the air. And another. It took a few minutes but once she had calmed, she managed to lead the team through the cargo hold, up onto the rafters and looking down below to where Violet sat in her container a few feet away. The cage wasn’t metal like it had been on the ground. Instead it was a glass box with holes all over it just large enough for fresh air. The fae appeared to be asleep or in meditation. However on closer inspection, Violet looked pale and thinly as if she hadn’t been fed during the time she was captured. And a tube was settled on her arm seeping her blood into a container to the left of her cage. Orchid gave a soft hiss of annoyance as she went forward only to be stopped by Ambrosia. Where she only saw her sister, the others saw Kraang busily about in their metal suits setting up the other captives in the same way. They spoke in a strange, garbled language and on closer inspection they were wrinkly with tentacles sprouting from their pink bodies. They varied in different shades of pinks and purples and greys. All slimy and disgusting. And the smell! It took all of Lily not to puke up her meal from the night. Ambrosia’s eyes closed to slit as she seemed to be using as much of her other senses as possible to sense the movement of their enemy. They seemed to be sorting the captives into different areas. They watched as one unfortunate prisoner was set on a stand in his container. He looked like a male from the Croocydia tribe, his long snout peppered with teeth lay flat against his broad chest with his arms tied in metal to wrap around himself. His legs were also bound in the same substance forcing him into a squat position, tail chained to his body snaking up his torso, the tip wrapped around his neck. He had the same tube appearing to drain his blood, but on closer inspection, they saw that it was actually pumping something into his system. Was that why he wasn’t fighting back? Ambrosia tilted her head then widened her eyes as she noticed one of his scale ridges had been ripped off from over his right eye. Her gaze followed the scar trail from his eye down over his snout. “Danger-Seeker.” She breathed slowly making sure to keep her voice controlled. “No wonder he wasn’t at the meet.” Lily tilted her head stealing a glance over to her mother. “Who’s Danger-Seeker?” Ambrosia chuckled looking over to her. “He would have been your father had I given him the time. He was one of us generals back in the day. Feisty thing, with an appetite for war. You wouldn’t have known he was so sensitive if he wasn’t courting you. I feel for him.” Ambrosia turned her gaze back over to where the held the massive male, a Kraang seeming to mess with what she guessed to be a control panel. Some shapes appeared as well as what looked like a planet. It was green and blue with white all around it. They all paid attention now as the Controller pointed toward a spot on the planet. It zoomed in drastically showing a land form on the lower half of the planet. He tapped it again and a broad white light flashed around Danger-Seeker. It engulfed his cage and before they could blink he was gone. A sense of dread fell over the group as they said their silent good-byes toward the male. Where had he been sent to?

  
Orchid gave a warning hiss as they took Violet’s cage now. It hovered as they moved it over toward the platform setting it down. “We don’t have any more time, Mother.” Without another word, she stood up and leaped down toward the ground drawing her blades, her tail whipping around as she landed on her feet. The blades sliced through some of the metal of the Kraang’s tin bodies as the aliens began to surround her. A cry of alarm went over the whole ship as the Controller quickly began to process Violet’s transport. Orchid was right – it was now or never. The rest quickly leaped down to join her as Orchid made a trail for them. Lily’s chain made it around the controller’s waist and she quickly yanked it away from the panel stalling the process. Ambrosia caught up with her warrior daughter cutting away at any of the machines with her blades, often cutting Kraang bodies that were exposed. The smell became worse, poisonous even as the aliens cried their alarms. Iris went forward falling behind Lily, shooting arrows at anything that appeared to be aiming a weapon. The group managed to make their way toward Violet on the panel, all clamored together as Orchid tried to use her daggers to pry her sister’s container loose. Ambrosia held her short swords in front of her, muscles taut to sprint and strike; Lily swinging one chain end with her hand, the other with her tail as each end held an augmented spike ball; Iris had four arrows notched and ready to spring, her tail tip quickly hovering over her quiver of arrows should she need more. The family was keeping the Kraang at bay aiming their weapons. It seemed like they were going to Violet out!

  
Suddenly, they all heard a deep humming sound and a light underneath their feet began to shine. All eyes in utter horror and shock turned to see that the Controller had returned to his panel while the others kept them distracted. Iris let her arrows fly into the crowd and quickly grabbing two from her tail she notched and fired it at the control panel and the Controller Kraang. It struck both the machine and the monster making the machine hiss and crackle as electricity filled the air. Even though he had begun the process of the transportation, she had altered it by destroying the circuitry inside. In a blinding white light that engulfed them they were gone as their screams echoed through the storage hall.

  
Burning sensations were felt all around as the light engulfed them. They felt like they were being stretched to their limits as they continued to free fall it seemed. All kept a firm hold on their weapons and the crate as they tumbled into an unknown world. Then suddenly, the painful stretching was gone, and they were on a platform similar to the one they had just been on. Orchid stayed on top of the container with Violet inside, still asleep. The other three had their fighting positions held as their eyes adjusted to the light and the feeling of being transported. This time, Lily let her lunch spill in a lurching motion, the smell of half-digested fish and meat filling the air. She wiped her mouth with the back of her scaled hand as they looked around their surroundings. They were in a stone building it seemed, and the air was stale as if no one had been here for a long time. They were surrounded by nobody and nothing but darkness save for the dull humming of the machine below their feet and the faint lights coming from the ceilings that hummed. They had never seen the likes of those lights before…they looked like orbs floating that had metal lines connecting each one to the other.

  
“Iris. Scout.” Ambrosia immediately ordered and the fae obeyed quickly hopping off the panel with her bow at the ready. Her claws scraped against the stone as she made her way over toward what looked like a passageway and peaked through. Her nostrils flared as she took in the smell of the area around here. Again, nothing but stale air and the smell of Lily’s lunch. She continued to look around, her senses on high alert. Back at the portal, Orchid was working one of her bone blades in order to break the seal on Violet’s cage. She grunted and growled with a rage only known to her and through her sheer strength, the lock rocketed off causing Lily to duck and Ambrosia smacking it away with her tail as it came in here direction. The lid came crashing down leaving Violet open. Ambrosia came forward sniffing over her eldest daughter. She seemed all right though a bit malnourished and sick. Her nostrils flared on the needle in her arm. With a careful precision, she slipped it out and tossed it to the side, a bit of blood seeping from the hole left behind. Ambrosia added pressure with her two fingertips and gave a gentle growl toward Orchid. The lizard sheathed her knives and unwound one of the cloth bandages around her arm, and with Ambrosia’s help wrapped the wound. “What do we do with her blood?” Lily asked meekly tilting her tail over toward the container in the box that was party filled, the needle hanging to the side. Ambrosia gave a soft snort shaking her head. “We make a fire and burn it. That way no one can have it for evil devices. I am not sure where we are, but I will not take a chance that Blood Magic is used in this part of the world.”

  
It was then that Iris came back from her scouting carrying a handful of something crumpled. “Well, we’re alone, definitely. I couldn’t find any logs, but I found this parchment stuff that might be able to make a fire.” She dropped it on the ground close to the light where it appeared black and white with printed pictures and what looked like a language. “There’s tons more on the other side if you want me to get that.” She re-settled her bow across her back keeping it close. “And I can’t smell out any game, but I do smell food…like cooked food. However, it’s outside this stone structure.” Ambrosia gave a firm nod nuzzling her nose against her daughter’s. “You did well, Iri. We don’t leave here until we know where we are and what we’re up against. Orchid, go with Iris and see if you can find anything to keep Violet warm as well as water and some source of food. Try not to leave this…whatever it is. If it cannot be helped, then all three of you go and I will stay behind with Vi. I’ll go on ahead and make the fire. We must not leave here.” Her eyes grew distant as she stared over her daughters giving a soft sigh. “It appears that wherever we are…we are on our own.”

End Prologue – On Our Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment and let me know what you guys think! Again, constructive criticism is always welcome. If it sucked, tell me why it sucked. If you like a certain part, tell me why. Just don’t say it without giving me a reason. Also, if you don’t like what and how I write, don’t read my story. Simple as that. In any case, I hope to get Chapter 1 up and running soon. Stay tuned!


	3. Paralogue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a Paralogue! I know, I know. It isn’t even Chapter One yet, but sometimes there’s so much information, it takes time to get out. There is some timeline information in the Prologue, so please read that if you haven’t. Last chapter, I promised to add information on my characters. I’ve decided to do one of my characters as a Paralogue (or pause) to the story every one to three chapters [more or less]. I think it keeps things interesting. Plus, I tend to go into a lot of detail with my information, and it gives me a break from the main storyline. As far as how many pauses I’ll have, I don’t know. I tend to add and take away characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is purely fiction and made for entertainment/story-telling purposes. I do not own any of the characters save for ones that I conjured up myself. Characters I do not own belong to their respected creator(s), affiliations, etc. Any media I may reference in my stories belong to their respected owner(s), creator(s), affiliations, etc.

This Paralogue goes to Ambrosia, Mother of our Lizard gals and retired War General of the Varangu Tribe.

Name: Ambrosia Species: Monitor Lizard/Varangu  
Age: 42 Human; 84 Varangu Affiliation/s: Varangu Tribe; The Great Five  
Height: 5’10” (7’ from nose to tail) Weight: 156 lbs.  
Mate/s: Silencer (Deceased) Offspring: Violet, Orchid, Iris, & Lily  
Like: Hunting, Sparring, Swimming, Meditation Dislike: Harm, Imbalance, Unknown

Appearance: Dark brown scales with a cream underbelly from tip of chin to three-quarters of her tail; also on her inner thighs to her knee joint. Forest green and tan rings line her body (stopping at the cream markings) from her nose to her tail giving her an abrasive coloration. A faint but thick black stripe starts at the tip of her nose and runs up and over her head, stopping just at the end of her shoulder blades at her mid-back, and starts again at the base of her tail (at the top of her hips) ending at the tail tip. Her eyes are a Jade green that slightly darken as they move inward toward the pupils. Feminine spike ridges enhance her brows. Four fingers and a thumb are on both hands; all digits housing dagger claws that slightly curve into vicious sickles. Much like her Varangu tribe, she walks with a gait like a dinosaurian Raptor, slightly hunched and bent forward with the neck in an ‘s’ like curve giving as much maneuverability to the head as possible. However, she is capable of standing, walking, and running comfortably in an upright position – a skill all warriors had to learn. The trunk of the body is mostly thick toward her chest, but dips in giving her a more feminine figure, accentuating her hips. Thighs, legs, and calves were thick of pure muscle, and her feet were broad with four toes, all housing large claws. Paired with her hands, she could easily dig and climb or defend herself. Her tail also adds a massive amount of balance to all of her athletic activities such as swimming, walking, running, and climbing. It is stiff from the base to a little over a third of the way, and then becomes flexible able to not only grab things but also a useful “fifth” limb for battle. Varangu often make augmentations for their tails such as spikes, ball and chains, etc. Open her mouth, tons of razor sharp teeth would appear signaling her carnivorous diet. If one were to break, another would grow in to simply replace it. Her tongue is often used to taste items and the air around her giving it a very supple nature. The saliva of each Varangu was often used as a paralyzing agent, though some undertook procedures to make it deadly enough to severely damage/infect an enemy. Ambrosia has a good amount of scars on her back, chest, tail, and legs from her days of battle. A particular ugly scar (one she refuses to talk about) is where her throat was slit halfway across. Ambrosia often wears the heavy robes of her mother having taken her spot as priestess after her time of the Great Five. But when the invaders came, she took to wearing her old armor and garb of her days as a warrior. Her dead mate’s necklace never leaves her person. A tooth from it was attached to each of her short swords at the hilt to keep him close to her. She was never one much for gems or anything of the sort that most females of her tribe wore.

Biography: Ambrosia’s species of tribe, much like the others, live for a very long time due to their natural defense against diseases and other such ailments. Out of the three, Ambrosia’s tribe is the second most fertile, often competing for land with the Croocydia Tribe. They reach sexual maturity as early as age 15 in human years, 30 Varangu years.  
Ambrosia’s parents, at the time, were Chieftain and Lead Priestess. In laymen terms, her father was in charge of tribe affairs; her mother was healer and religious leader. Her father’s reign was prosperous until his untimely death on the battlefield. Rumor states that he was murdered by his right hand who blood-thirsted for the leadership title. In any case, Ambrosia’s mother was forced to relinquish her title, one she could not hold on to without her mate. She and her children kept to the middle of the tribe for they were still a welcomed and loved family. Often times the Lead Priestess would go to her for advice signaling that even though their old Chieftain was slain, his legacy lived on in what he left behind.

  
Ambrosia had five sisters and seven brothers. She was the fourth oldest child, second oldest sister. When their father was alive, he trained them in the arts of war while the mother trained them in the art of peace. It was up to the children to decide where they wanted to go in their paths for their own life. Ambrosia, yearning to bring home glory to her family much like her father, chose the path of the warrior. Unlike other clans and tribes, both males and females could begin to choose which job in the tribe they would like such as farmer, builder, healer, blacksmith, warrior, priest/priestess, child-bearer, midwife, etc. at age 13 Varangu. After a year of training, they would either be rejected or accepted. If there was an overflow or underflow in a particular area, the prospects would be “advised” to go to another route.

  
But there was no denying Ambrosia her destiny. At age 14 Varangu, she was accepted into the Warrior class. Her ferocity was unmatched in battle, though her anger was often a downfall. Because of the death of her father, a heavy burden weighed on the young Varangu. If not taken care of, it would consume her soul. For the sake of her living family, Ambrosia’s mother and the rest of the priests and priestesses put her through a ritual to bind her darkness. Once quelled, Ambrosia was able to continue her training, though she was forced into meditations to keep her living anger at bay. As the years went by, Ambrosia rose in the ranks of the warriors soon becoming one of the Elite Warrior class. It was a chance to prove that she could become a leader in not only battle, but a contestant for Chief, her family’s rightful honor. By the age of 18 Varangu, she was entered in a tournament to be considered for a title of Varangu War General. Every few years, when the latest War Generals would retire, each would hold their own tournament for a replacement worthy of the title. There were five in total, three from each tribe and two empty spaces available to any tribe member that could prove his or her metal. This would ensure that everyone got their chance, but it also ensured balance if matters came to a vote. If a general was killed in battle (and that rarely ever happened), he or she would be replaced by her second until a proper ceremony could be held for the next replacement. Only those of the Elite Warrior class could participate for Varangu War General and one of the two empty slots. Ambrosia was ranked in the middle of the Elite, but during her duels, she quickly made those of the Varangu think twice about her standings. Soon she was in the finals, a free for all brawl of the top three Varangu who made it this far. The last one left standing was the winner and new title holder of the Varangu War General. The night before, Ambrosia neglected her meditations. She would need all she had in her arsenal to gain what she wanted. What was rightfully hers. When the tournament started, Ambrosia’s blood lust quickly came over her. The thrill of the fight was all she knew as she lashed out at her opponents. However, her anger blinded her and before she could readjust herself and control her anger, Ambrosia was the first to be knocked out even though it took both warriors to take her down, and even then she seriously wounded them.

  
When Ambrosia came to three days later, she realized she had let youthful pride, arrogance, and anger cloud her. It took another purification ritual to bind her darkness, and two days of rest for her body. This was a lesson Ambrosia needed, and with a renewed sense of drive and understanding, she took on to the next tournament for the last available slot; her last chance at a War General title. This tournament was harder than the first for these were the losers and newcomers from all tribes from the first one she was in. She faced not only Varangu but Croocydia and Chellusdine peoples, and most of the fights were not one on one, but group battles. These competitors had to prove why they should be worthy of the last two remaining spots. Ambrosia had become a favorite of the Varangu people, and her name had become known as the Black Lotus. As the battles rolled on, all contestants fought battle after battle until the finals were held. Again, it was a group match, but instead of three, there were eight competitors in a group brawl. The first section was a four on four, then the teams would split into two on two, then finally a one on one match. It would not end until the last one was standing, though death would disqualify the killer and get him or her casted from home tribe. Ambrosia had gone against one of her brothers, teaming up with him first before going against him. Finally, it was against her and a Croocydia named Danger-Seeker. He was larger, older, faster, and more powerful. But Ambrosia had faith, and a swift mind. They were both exhausted from the battles beforehand. This would be a test for survival. Their fight raged on into the setting sun. It was nothing like any of the tribes had ever seen. Both wanted the position just as badly as the other. The Great Five were impressed so much themselves that they stopped the fight and declared both positions to go to Ambrosia and Danger-Seeker.

  
A massive celebration was held in honor of all the fighters. This had been the most progressive and massive display of skill in the tournament ever held. Ambrosia had caught many an eye of all, especially suitors looking for strong mates. It wasn’t uncommon for tournaments to also be used as a way to gauge strength in potential partners, and usually those who made the Great Five were often mated soon after. Much like the females of her tribe, Ambrosia was eager to take a permanent lover. Her time as a warrior left her little opportunities for mating and so she remained untaken. However, because of her dull coloration, danger affinity, and tainted spirit, most males stayed clear of her. Danger-Seeker was one of her few pursuers seeing in Ambrosia something that even few of his tribe had, as well as keeping to his namesake. It wasn’t uncommon for the tribes to mate, though the offspring would not be without complications. It was known that the offspring of an inter-tribe pair would be unable to breed and pass on any family traditions, bloodline, or name. As much as Ambrosia had come to like Danger-Seeker, she desperately wanted children that could pass on her legacy. It wasn’t until three months after the tournament during the traditional mating season of the Varangu was she approached by a rogue Varangu male who had come to the tournament. She briefly remembered him as one of the ones she fought against in the final eight, but he soon disappeared afterwards before the celebrations. His name was Silencer, and he was for all intents and purposes a hermit. However, Ambrosia had excited him in a way he never knew possible, and before long the two began to their heated courtship. A year later, at the age of 19, Ambrosia was blissfully mated and Silencer adopted into her family since he had no known family of his own. They fought together in the many battles of tribe against tribe, and tribes against invader. As one of the Great Five, Ambrosia had sealed her place in the world. Life couldn’t be sweeter with not only glory but love.

  
However, as Ambrosia got older, she realized that if she wanted a stable family home, she could not risk staying a War General. She could not bear the thought of her children losing not only one parent but both as well if the two were to remain warriors. After council with her mother, Silencer, and the others of the Great Five, it was decided that Ambrosia would serve out a shortened term then step down to whelp. Blacktooth, one of the Five, harbored a strong hatred for Ambrosia and her skill. He said that she was too great of talent to waste on such things such as becoming a mother. But with the support of her mother, Silencer, and Danger-Seeker as well as the other two generals, Ambrosia served out the agreement of her term, a short seven years, and went into an early retirement from the Great Five at age 24 Varangu. A year later, she gave birth to four healthy girls: Violet, Orchid, Iris, and Lily. Four was considered a small clutch, but to Ambrosia and Silencer, they were perfect. Surrounded by a large family and a great group of friends, Ambrosia and her mate lived in a small hut on the edge of the village. Her girls thrived on knowing their many aunts, uncles, cousins, and friends of the family as well as their tribe. This was truly the life that she had worked so hard to accomplish.

  
Then, 14 years later, the world as they knew it would never be the same. The skies turned black, the ground would quake, and unnatural storms plagued the lands. At first, the Varangu and other tribes thought it was nature, Gaya, angry at their lack of offerings. The earthquakes, and ruined crops, and dead livestock was taking a toll on their people. But then they came. The pink fleshy things appeared in droves and ransacked villages, took prisoners, and even killed those that opposed. All the tribes then decided to band together with the Great Five becoming leaders of all. It was a depressing, dangerous time. Danger-Seeker paid a visit to Ambrosia, asking her to come back to at least be on War Council. She declined stating that her place was here with her mate, mother, and offspring. He understood, though in his heart he knew that without proper preparations, there would be no place for any of them. Silencer, wanting to protect his family, went with Danger-Seeker to be a part of the arrangements. As much as Ambrosia wanted to stop him, she refused to get in his way. He was a competent warrior, and she was sure he would come back to her.

  
Silencer came home again and again stating that they were winning and how sure he was that the enemy would soon leave. The tribes could go back to their lands and start over again. But then one night, there was a massive attack and raid by the alien invaders and a majority of the warriors did not come home. Ambrosia waited day and night for her beloved mate to come back. But after two moon cycles, she gave in knowing that he had died out there in the massacre left by the interlopers. Proof was brought to her by Danger-Seeker who came back heavily wounded and scarred, but alive six days after. He visited Ambrosia himself when he was well enough to deliver Silencer’s things: a fanged necklace, bone dagger, bow, and chain. His spear had been broken, but the Croocydia had managed to find the spearhead to bring back. Ambrosia wept finally breaking down at the realization that her other half was gone. It was then that she was surrounded by her girls and she swept them all up in her arms, the four of them weeping for the loss of mate and father. But there was no time to mourn for war was surely upon them, and it was up to them to avenge the fallen and bring back some sense of normalcy to their homes. So Ambrosia began training again. With the help of Danger Seeker, they trained her girls at the very tender age of 9 Varangu to fight, each one taking a piece of their father in their weaponry study to forever be tied to him. To this day Ambrosia still wears his fang necklace to keep him close to her heart, sharing a tooth with each girl to attach to her weapon.  
Even with faced with uncertainty, she remains a rock to her daughters, refusing to let them down by showing weakness or doubt. However, she remains realistic to them, always urging them to stay together no matter whatever happens and often reminding them – and herself – that none of them are immortal even though they live quite long lives. She continues her meditations to keep her darkness at bay, something she realizes that she passed on to one of her daughters. Ambrosia is a female of very few regrets and she’s sure to keep it that way. She hopes that her teachings will keep her and her children alive in this brand new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there’s a look at Ambrosia. Next will be Silencer, Rogue Varangu, Deceased Mate of Ambrosia, and Father of Vi, Chi, Iri, and Li.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter One! I finally got around to it. In any case, got some timeline information in the Prologue, so please read that if you haven’t.
> 
> During one of their scouting trips, Iris and Lily are found out by April and Casey! Fearful of the “new creatures”, the Lizards capture the humans dragging them to Mother Ambrosia. The language gap puts April and Casey into a bit of trouble until an unlikely voice speaks to quell the violence before it starts. Still unsure of our two Turtle Allies, the Varangu Gals keep them within eyesight. Unknown to them, the longer the humans are gone, the more likely the Turtles will come look for them. What kind of response will this encounter create four both sides?
> 
> The year is late 2013. The story is set with these ages (human) in mind:
> 
> Splinter: 45 Ambrosia: 42  
> Leonardo [Oldest] : 18 Violet [Oldest] : 17  
> Raphael: 18 Orchid: 17  
> Donatello: 18 Iris: 17  
> Michelangelo [Youngest] : 18 Lily [Youngest] : 17  
> Casey: 22 April: 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is purely fiction and made for entertainment/story-telling purposes. I do not own any of the characters save for ones that I conjured up myself. Characters I do not own belong to their respected creator(s), affiliations, etc. Any media I may reference in my stories belong to their respected owner(s), creator(s), affiliations, etc.

Chapter One – Encounter

‘How long had it been since we landed here?’ Lily mused to herself as she sat up looking at the night sky toward the village of this world on the roof of their stone hut. ‘It’s almost been half a moon cycle, but it feels much longer…’ The tall, stone buildings with their many lights fascinated her just as much as the sounds coming from them. Oh how she wished she could go and further see! Their home base was located across the river from the concrete jungle in what looked like a builder’s outpost that had been long abandoned. Further search of the building showed that they truly were alone, and the river close to them didn’t appear to hold any sickness, but they still boiled it in metal pots they found inside before drinking. In this strange new world, they didn’t want to take any chances on any of them getting sick, or in Violet’s case, sicker. She had lost quite a lot of blood and whatever those pink things had been feeding into her, it was devastating on her body. To keep her mind off of worries, Lily had often snuck away to the roof of the building to watch the night sky and the sights before her. It was almost the same as home save for different constellations, but at least this world had a moon. She could still keep time on that. When she wasn’t on the roof, she explored the little plot they had come to call their own. Scouting the perimeter was pretty easy since no one really came around. Plus sometimes they got lucky catching stray animals that wandered into the area. There were these rodent things that resembled gnashers on her home planet. Some were small and others were big. Then there were the cousins of the rodent things that wore masks on their faces and had ringed tails. They were a little harder to catch, but they provided food. However, they wouldn’t be able to live on the gnasher-like things and their cousins for long. The Lizards needed actual, real food, and Violet wasn’t getting any better on this diet.

  
“Hail, Little Claw,” She jumped at the sound of Iris’ voice. “Our turn to go hunting and foraging. Orchid and Mother will stay here with Violet.” Lily turned over her shoulder to see her older sister standing behind her not far, her bow and quiver on her person. It was a wonder that Iris could find anything to make arrows out of, but the girl was resourceful. Exploring the building yielded paper and metals and what looked like some sort of metallic works molded together much like they had seen on the Kraang’s outpost and ship. Iris took what materials she could scrounge up to make arrows, using only little of the trees in the area, saving it for the fire. The parchment they found in the building, although numerous, burned too quickly. But it was great for starting the fire. Lily gave a bit of a sigh standing up, her eyes never leaving view in front of her. “You wonder what’s out there?” She asked absently looking over to Iris who moved with silence to stand next to her. At first glance, the two looked as if they were the same height, but further inspection proved that Lily was slightly taller than her sister. “I mean…do you think that we could one day maybe see what this world is about?” She looked hopefully at her sister who could only shake her head in response. “I don’t know, Li. I mean…I get curious too, but we’ve got Violet to think about. Plus Mother and Orchid. We don’t have time to go and explore. What if these are the same as the pink fleshies that attacked us back home? What if we landed on their home planet? We have to play it safe.” Iris placed a comforting hand on Lily’s shoulder, gently squeezing before turning away from city’s lights and sounds. “C’mon.” She said gently. The youngest sister said no more as she picked up her chains with her tail quickly following after Iris. She was right, as always. They needed to concentrate on the matter at hand, not just some idle fantasies. Lily hoped, however, that those would eventually come later. Iris sent a call to Ambrosia and Orchid letting them know of their departure from camp. Not long after, they received an answering cry wishing them safe journey and quick arrival back home. The two sisters slipped silently into the night, their only light was the moon above as the hunt began.

~<^>~

“This isn’t funny, Casey!” April gave a bit of a huff as she slipped through the fence. “It’s dark, and I swore I heard something out there. We should head back.” Her hair was tied back to keep from her face, though an annoying lock seemed to get in her way. She brushed it aside quickly as she followed her friend further onto the property of an old newspaper factory across the bay. Her companion gave an idle shrug with a laugh holding his hand out for her. “Relax, Ape. You worry too much. I’ve come to this spot for ages. There’s nothing out here. Never was.” Her eyes found his in the darkness along with that irresistible charm of a smile. “Now, c’mon and enjoy the night with me? Please?” Casey really was a daredevil, stereotypical bad boy, and April couldn’t believe she fell for it. But it was his streak of adventure as well as a sort of vigilante justice that always did it for her. Besides, if it wasn’t for Master Splinter and the Turtles, who knew what would have happened to her that night Stockman found her snooping around his lap. And she wouldn’t have gotten the chance to meet Casey either. So what little adventure couldn’t hurt? “Argh…all right, all right. You win this time, Bernid.” She stifled the chuckle at the face his made whenever she used one of his real names. It irritated the piss out of him to no end. “You’re lucky you’re a fox.” He retorted sticking out his tongue as her hand slipped into his. A stark contrast of pampered home met rough streets as the two continued on together into the dark with only the moon to light their way.

  
SNAP! There went a twig and immediately April jumped into Casey’s side. “Please tell me you heard that!” She whimpered slightly comforted that her companion had thrown his arms around her in a protective manner. “April, there is nothing here. I promise you. Now can we just enjoy our night together?” This was starting to get really old for Casey. Why was April so afraid? He came out here and scouted the place hundreds of times. There was nothing here but an abandoned newspaper factory that he sometimes like to set up because of its view of the city. That’s what he wanted to show her tonight. He even came out here earlier and hid a picnic basket full of treats. He was coming closer and closer to his stash point when there was another SNAP! of a twig. This time the two jumped. There was definitely something out here. He crept forward closer and closer until he noticed a figure crouched by his basket full of provisions. Was that Raphael trying to mess with them? Oh his brother was going to get such a thrashing for cock blocking him!

  
“All right, very funny Raphy. You can quit picking at my food now. You definitely owe me for some of that stuff. It wasn’t cheap!” The two came forward just enough for the moon to shine down on the scaly figure. At Casey’s voice, it slowly turned around clutching what looked like to be a chain. As it moved, the weapon moved and it definitely sounded like a chain. And the figure was definitely taller than them…

  
“Casey,” April’s voice was shaky. “I don’t think that’s Raph…” On instinct, Casey kept April behind him looking around for whatever he could use as a weapon. With a swift movement, he reached for a branch only to have something whoosh past him. It gave a thunk in the dirt right where his hand would have been in a few seconds. It didn’t take long for his eyes adjust to see the shaft and tail end of an arrow. How many of these things were there?! “Run, April!” Casey shouted and quickly the two turned and began to flee for their lives. Their steps were too heavy and their breathing too ragged and their pulse was beating right in their ears. Casey took April’s hand practically dragging her through the brush. It seemed as though those creatures were all around them. How could they manage to escape? In Casey’s distraction, he didn’t hear the sound of a chain leaping forward toward them. The chain wrapped around April’s ankle causing her to give a cry as she fell on the ground. She screamed even louder as the chain dragged her through the brush toward its owner.

  
“April!” Casey cried as he quickly turned back gunning it for her. Her arms stretched as she cried to Casey to rescue her. Soon enough, the two humans were face to face with two lizard-humanoid creatures. The taller of the two had bright yellow eyes and by the moonlight a nasty set of teeth to match. This one was holding the chain that held April captive. Its partner had fierce orange eyes, claws holding tight what looked like a taut bow with an arrow aimed at him. He held his hands up quickly to show he was unarmed, his gaze darting back from April to the predators back to April. “Look, let her go!” He yelled motioning his gaze to the crying April. Fear and shock gripped her as she lay completely still at the feet of the two alien invaders. “We don’t want any trouble. I just want my girl back, alright?” The lizard creatures looked from one another obviously confused. They growled and clicked at one another, the orange eyes hissing at the yellow. Before Casey could decipher what was going on, another chain wrapped around his ankle. He then was pulled and dragged beside April. Casey’s first instinct was to fight, but then what would happen to his companion? The young man grits his teeth as he allowed himself to be captured. He managed to take a hold of April’s hand as the two were dragged through the brush. “It’s gonna be okay, babe. I promise. I won’t let these freaks harm you.” He too was afraid, but he masked the fear for April’s sake. She looked at him through shiny eyes filled with tears as they rushed down her cheeks. The duo had never gotten themselves in this much trouble, especially so far away from help.

~<^>~

It was Iris who first found the basket. She had smelled something quite different from their usual prey as they rummaged through the brush. Already they had caught three gnashers and two of the bigger masked gnashers, but the pickings were getting slimmer. It appeared that they may have to venture over the waters soon to gain food. This find, however, was extremely needed as the two sisters came toward it. “I’ll go in first. Watch my back.” Lily stated excitedly. She was eager to peek in to see what kind of food was there. Plus, if there was any danger, Iris had the keenest senses; she would know before Lily. “Just be careful, Li. I don’t think we’re alone here anymore.” Iris whispered toward her. There was no telling if that package of food was safe or not. Maybe the inhabitants of this world knew they were here and intended on destroying them. Maybe it was blind luck that someone left their provisions – a sloppy team of travelers. Maybe this is some good fortune that finally hit their way. Anyway the Fates decided to spin it Iris refused to let her guard down. Lily went forward to check the basket not minding that her massive feet snapped a few twigs. Her hunger was beginning to overcome her senses as she gingerly opened the basket, nostrils flaring to take in the scent of what was inside. There was what appeared to be meats wrapped in a cylinder shape, blocks of yellow and white that seemed dairy in nature, some biscuit like things, but were flat, and something brown but smelled. As she dug through, she found what appeared to be bread, food packed away in some hard casings and other such things. She would have searched for more but the call by something other than her sister held her attention. Gripping her chain, she turned to see two creatures. They stood upright on their hind legs, flat faces…they looked like Prymarites, a lesser species on their home planet that they would hunt for food…except these aliens were hairless save for the top of their heads, wore some sort of clothing, and appeared night blind. Turning to fully face them, the taller one seemed to grasp for something in the dark. Before she could amp up her chains, she heard the familiar whoosh and twang of her sister’s arrow. The thunk of it sinking into the dirt seemed to scare the two intruders as they turned to run, the male dragging the female behind him. The two quickly ran after them, silent as ever on their trail. Now that they were seen, Iris and Lily couldn’t risk being discovered, especially when the group wasn’t one hundred percent. Once she saw the chance, Lily released the chain hitting its mark on the female’s leg. Her heart lurched at the yelp she gave, but she had to do this – to protect her family. She pulled hard with all her might dragging her prey in. Once they had her, the male quickly came. Lily stood at her full height slightly in front of her sister as she kept the binding around his companion. He began to speak immediately putting his hands up – a sign of surrender.

  
“You know what we have to do, Li.” Iris was firm but her voice quiet. She gave a gulp turning her eyes to reply. “They look harmless…maybe if we keep this one – “  
“No!” Iris hissed. “We can’t let them get away. None of them. You can do this, Lily.” The youngest sister gave another gulp before she started to wind up the other end of the chain with her tail. Before the male could react, she quickly shot it forward to wrap around his ankle. She avoided eye contact with the creatures as she secured them by the ankles preparing to drag them back to base. “I’ll grab the basket. Go back, but don’t bring them around Orchid, Violet, or Mother Ambrosia.” Before she could reply, her sister was gone and Lily was stuck with the captives. That seemed to be the longest walk back to the compound she had ever taken, and the mewling of the female was quite stressful. Lily couldn’t help but turn back and hiss menacingly at them. They fell silent; the female’s caterwauling went down to a whimper. Soon enough Lily arrived at the entrance of the compound, her sister Iris waiting for her with basket in hand.

  
“It took you long enough,” Iris gave a brief grunt. “Are you getting weak in this new world?” Lily wouldn’t help but hiss at her playfully. “Ptaaaah! Very funny, Iri. I’m doing perfectly fine thank you.” As much as she attempted to mask her self-loathing, Iris could see that this capture was definitely bothering her younger sister. But again, what choice did they have? Everything they have been doing and have done was for the good of the family. The two sisters came inside the base making sure to keep the captives secure. As Iris bound them with ropes allowing Lily to take back her chains, they could sense the ominous energy of Orchid. She wasn’t necessarily an imposing figure, but being the tallest out of the four and a fierce assassin, Orchid was a brute yet a silent killer. When the sisters were born, Ambrosia immediately sensed that Orchid would be different. That the darkness would groom and mold her into an ultimate warrior; but her father’s compassion and light would overcome her daughter’s ailment. The death of their father, however, left a void in her that the darkness was eager to consume. As much as the sisters and Mother attempted to fill that void with family love, it wasn’t enough. How long would it take before Orchid was no longer Orchid?

  
Orchid chuckled as she came into view just as the two were finished binding and gagging their captives. “So you left to grab a snack, and you came back with a buffet. Man you guys are getting good.” She flashed a smile noticing how wide the eyes of their captives looked. “And they look good to eat too.”

  
“Cut it out, Chi. You’re scaring them.” Lily couldn’t help herself. She felt as though she was responsible for these two. There was more to them that they didn’t understand yet. “I think we should bring them to Mother Ambrosia. These are the first two inhabitants of this world that we’ve ever met. Maybe we can learn something from them, like if this world is friendly.” She looked up hopefully at her sisters finding herself in front of the outsiders. She was taking a big risk, sticking her neck out for beings she didn’t know, but Lily had a good feeling. Orchid was beginning to get irritated, “You’re starting to let this bother you too much, Little One. Sure they are our first encounter, but who is to say they won’t kill us? We can’t let them go. That’s too big of a risk right now. And Violet is still ill.” Orchid turned toward her other sister, “Iris, speak sense into this one. She minds you more than me.” But Iris was starting to feel for Lily…for the two intruders. She stared into their eyes, and saw that there was no malice in them…only fear. Iris gave a breath then turned to Orchid. “…Lily’s right. I think we should see what this world has to offer before we completely shut it down.” Now it was two against one, and Orchid looked at all four of them baffled. She then gritted her teeth and gave a bit of a grunt. “Well let’s just see what Mother has to say about this. I’m sure she will see reason.”

~<^>~

The night seemed to drag on for April and Casey. She was afraid. Deathly afraid. What were these creatures and what did they want? She wished she never let Casey talk her into going to this creepy factory. She tried to catch as much detail about them as they busied around her and Casey. Maybe if she could slip the bindings, she and Casey could get away. April was busily thinking up a plan, but then something came around. She saw the shadow at first and then the bulky mass that came afterward. This one was bigger than the other two. There was something dark and unfriendly about it, and the other two seemed to acknowledge it. Was this the leader? Their growls and hissing were nothing to her, but April tried to keep her eyes on their body language. It appeared Casey was more concentrated on trying to get out as he kept fidgeting. Hopefully they wouldn’t notice. However, it seemed as though plans would change as the bindings around their feet were cut, and then they were forced to stand. Fire-Eyes led them upstairs – carrying a basket – as the two were held firmly; April with Yellow-Eyes, Casey with Orange. The steps seemed endless until they were brought into a large room illuminated by three fires spotted around the area. In the middle of the room, were two other of the lizard creatures: one had its back to them, the other curled up in a nest of blankets close to one of the fires. April heard a growl from Fire-Eyes causing the one sitting to turn its head. It then stood opening its arms giving a soft growl. April could see that this one’s eyes were calm…kind…almost like Master Splinter… It was dressed plainly with what seemed like a sash around its neck and intertwined underneath its armpits to wrap around forearms. She didn’t lose the fact that this figure was also dressed for war, as it appeared the others were now that they were all in the light.

  
Her thoughts were broken as the two were moved forward and forced on their knees in front of it. It was safe to assume that this was the leader. Massive head leaned down to the both of them, nostrils flaring before the mouth opened to reveal rows of dagger like teeth. Slowly, a tongue slipped out and rather than be afraid, April realized that the figure tasted the air, or rather tasted them. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder now, the fear slowly disappearing. The figure gave a series of growls as the other three. Fire-Eyes gave a quick snarl, but was quickly silenced by Leader with a wave of a clawed hand. Before long the gags and bindings were off as the three lizards backed away. April couldn’t shake the sense of déjà vu – a master and four inferiors. They were aliens to this world as Orange-Eyes and Fire-Eyes flanked their leader leaving Yellow-Eyes between her and Casey. She took a quick glance over toward him noticing his grim expression as he rubbed his wrists together.

  
“So what’s the big deal? You freaks gonna cook us up for dinner or have us duke it out to stay alive gladiator style?” He seemed to lurch forward before being gripped back by the lizard, a hiss emanating from her maw. “Casey, stop antagonizing. If they wanted to kill us, they would have.” April then turned her attention toward the three in front, and then bowed in the fashion Master Splinter had taught her. She then stood taking a breath, “Thank you for sparing us. We mean no harm to you and your kind.” She began to wonder if this was even worth it, but she had to try and get through somehow. Before she could continue, Casey’s voice cut in. “Hey! That’s my snack basket! And my secret stash of blankets! Oh not only do you lizard brains kidnap you steal too! I expect all my shit back or else!” Fire-Eyes immediately growled gripping tighter on the basket, Yellow-Eyes tightening her grip on them. “Gee, thanks Casey.” April had a sinking feeling in her gut. The Leader had eyed them with a fierce gaze and seemed as though she was about to make a decision before they three turned behind them. The lizard that had been curled up on the blanket made soft gurgling sounds. Robes fluttered as Hazel-Eyes went next to it, giving soft growls and stroking its face gently. It suddenly occurred to April that this Leader was a mother, and was mother to the four others, and the one in the blankets was sick. Hazel-Eyes turned toward them and growled motioning toward April. Fire-Eyes took a hold of Casey as Yellow-Eyes brought April forward. She seemed to understand as she crouched low beside the mother and her sickly child. Its eyes were barely open, but she could see a kindness in them, the same as its mother.

  
“…Not sure how…but I understood you… and I can speak your language.” The last statement was more surprise than matter of fact. April noticed the sound of its voice was feminine and on further inspection, the body appeared feminine as well. These creatures didn’t have breasts, but there was no mistaking the body of a woman. April cleared her throat speaking in gentle tones. “Well however you can understand us, I’m eternally grateful. We don’t mean you or your kind any harm. Maybe we could help you?” April looked hopeful as the creature then communicated with its mother. There were a series of growls before the interpreter turned back to her. “…Mother Ambrosia says if I will trust you, they will trust you…and I will choose to trust you…your eyes are kind like Mother’s” She took a breath, “…My name is Violet…and we are far from home. Your help is truly appreciated…” Her voice trailed as Violet turned back to her mother gently growling. She then closed her eyes curling her body to rest. April looked up nervously at the one called Mother Ambrosia. There was a moment of pause before Ambrosia gave a quick motion, a command it seemed. April was taken back to Casey. The two were settled into the corner, a little gentler this time by Yellow-Eyes. April leaned into Casey as he wrapped his arms around her; the lizards turned their attention to their sister and the basket of food.

  
“So what happened there, Ape? They seem a lot nicer now, but they still got your present. Sorry about that, by the way.” He smiled sheepishly. April couldn’t help but smile back as things seemed to have calmed down for the moment. “For some reason, Violet, the one in the blankets, can understand us, and I can understand her. They trust us because she does. But I think she’s really sick. It looks like we’re bunking here for the night.” April gave a bit of a sigh. There would be no doubt the Turtles and Master Splinter would be worried about them, but how long before they would look? “Don’t worry. I’m sure Raph and the others will find us.” Casey seemed to mirror her thoughts as the two made themselves more comfortable in the corner of the factory. Before too long, Yellow-Eyes came over with what looked like some of the basket food and a blanket. It offered it to them, then stood close by. Even though Violet trusted them, the lizard people appeared to be taking no chances. April wouldn’t blame them; how long had they been here on this strange planet far from home and alone? Maybe if the Turtles found them, things could get better for all of them. April mulled things over as her and Casey ate then settled into sleep wrapping the blanket around them. Casey eventually passed out, but April continued to study their hosts noticing how close and family like they all were…she also summarized that all five were most likely females – a clan of lizard gals. Before long, April fell into sleep herself wondering what the next day would bring for them all.

End Chapter 1 – Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around for Chapter 1! It was a bit rough to get out, but I managed. Next installment will be a Paralogue on the Father of our girls and mate to Ambrosia, Silencer! Afterwards, I should be getting Chapter 2 up and running soon. Otherwise, thank you again! As always my inbox and comment section is open to constructive criticism and ideas.


End file.
